New Auntie
by MoonlightDancerxxx
Summary: Lucy meets the new lab tech. Sorry I know the summmary is bad. R&R. Lucy and OC


**A/N:** **Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload this for some reason but it's up now. So enjoy! (and review! :))**

* * *

If you asked anyone at the New York Crime Lab they would tell you that Lucy Messer was a frequent visitor. So much so that she had received her own ID card for getting passed security on the way in. According to Mac Taylor, Lucy was the youngest dectective on the team as she was always helping out. (not with handling evidence of coarse)

Yes it was safe to say that Lucy Messer was loved by everyone at the lab, even chief Sinclair had a soft spot for the infant. On her last birthday when she turned 6 she received a very special present from the lab, they had all chipped in small amounts to get Lucy her own custom made lab coat. Every time she visited after school or on the weekends she wore it with pride and joy.

--

"Okay Lucy so you're gonna stay in here and protect my stuff while I go to the toilet." Adam said looking straight into the little girls eyes.

Lucy sighed, put her right hand over her heart and her left in the air. "I swear Uncle Adam that I will stay in this very room and protect your stuff while you go pee." she said grinning.

"Okay then." he said shaking her hand before walking out and then practically running to the toilets. He was supposed to be watching Lucy for Danny and Lindsay while they were questioning a suspect, but his need for the bathroom was to strong and he trusted Lucy enough to leave her.

Lucy sighed as she sat on the stool waiting for her Uncle Adam to get back. She would turn her head to see who stepped off the elevator every time the doors opened, hoping that it would be her parents.

Turning her head again to see the elevator doors open, she frowned when a tall red headed woman stepped off. She looked so pretty, Lucy thought. She watched the woman head for Mac's office. Mac smiled and shook the young woman's hand.

After a few moments the woman turned around and headed for the open lab area which Lucy was currently in. Lucy quickly went under the table to hide from the stranger. She heard the door open and then the click of high heels on the ceramic floor.

"Who goes there?" Lucy asked, still under the table. The woman stopped walking. "I said who goes there?" Lucy asked again, more sternly.

"My names Louise Holman, who am I speaking to?" the woman asked. Lucy smiled, she had a sweet voice, just like her mothers.

Lucy stood from under the table to see Louise smiling at her. "I am detective Messer." she said holding out her hand for Louise to shake.

"Nice to meet you." she said shaking Lucy's outstretched hand.

"I'm protecting my Uncle Adam's stuff till he gets back so can't touch it k."

"Okay detective I swear I won't touch anything." she said giving the six year old another smile.

"So what business to you have here?" she asked as if she was interrogating her.

"I'm the new lab technician that Detective Taylor just hired." she replied, sitting down on the stool across from Lucy.

Just as Lucy went to ask another question, the door opened and Adam walked back in. "Luce, I thought you were protecting my stuff and you let a stranger in." he said. Lucy crossed her arms.

"For you information Uncle Adam, I didn't let Louise touch your stuff and anyway we know who each other is now, so we ain't strangers." Lucy said.

"Oh I'm guess you're Louise Holman, the new lab tech?" he asked, outstretching his hand for Louise to shake.

"Yes that's me. Detective Messer was making sure that your stuff was safe." she said, earning a grin from Lucy.

"Uncle Adam I thought you said that you were the best of the best, so they didn't need to hire anyone else." Lucy said giggling.

"Well sometimes the best of the best needs a little help, so that's what Louise is here for. Better yet, she was approved by me." Adam replied, sending Lucy into a fit of giggles.

The door opened once again as Mac Taylor walked in. "Well that's everyone rounded up in my office for you to meet, apart from Adam, who you've met already, so whenever you're ready Louise." Mac said.

"Uncle Mac," Lucy said running to him. Mac opened his arms and picked Lucy up. "Is momma and Daddy back yet?" she asked as he walked back out the lab, Adam and Louise following.

"Yep, they're in my office." he said kissing her cheek.

"Does that mean that we can have lunch?" Lucy asked earning a laugh from Mac

"You really are Danny's daughter, with nothing but food on you're mind." he said, setting Lucy on the ground and taking her hand. They all reached his office, Lucy ran in and went to her mom, who picked her up and sat her on her knee.

"Did you have a good time with uncle Adam?" she asked kissing the top of her dirty blonde curls.

"Yes I had to protect his stuff while he went to the toilet and then I met Louise." she said waving at the red headed lab tech, who waved back. "She really nice momma."

"Wait hold on a minute, Uncle Adam left you alone." Danny asked glaring at Adam, who was on the other side of the room talking to Hawkes.

"Okay can I have everyone's attention. I would like you all to meet Louise Holman. She's our newest lab tech. Louise this is Doctor Sheldon Hawkes, Sid Hammerback, Detective Don Flack, Detective Stella Bonesera and Adam who you've met." he said as she shook everyone's hand.

"These lovely people are the Messer's. consisting of Detective Danny Messer and Detective Lindsay Messer, who are married. And this is their Daughter, Detective Lucy Messer, who you've also met already." he said. Louise shook their hands and smiled at Lucy.

"Yes I've met Detective Messer, she's one of the best." Louise said and Lucy nodded.

"I like her uncle Mac, you should keep her." Lucy said, everyone laughed and she turned to look at Danny. "Daddy, what's for lunch?"

"Hmmm, I was just thinking the same thing princess, how about we go grab everyone some pizza as a welcome to Louise?" he asked, Lucy nodded and jumped up.

"Pizza!" she shouted, clapping her hands. Mac pulled out his wallet and handed some cash to Danny.

"It's on me." Mac said as Danny and Lucy headed for the elevators.

--

Danny opened the door to the pizzeria and let Lucy walk in first. "Hey what can I get you?" the guy asked.

"Can I get 2 cheese pizza's and 2 pepperoni as well, anything you want Luce?" he asked. Lucy nodded her head.

"I want a pizza with sausage and bacon and barbeque sauce." she said, Danny nodded to the guy who put the order through.

"Hey Daddy, do you think that Louise will be ma aunty to?" she asked as she sat down on the seat.

"Do you want her to be your auntie?" he asked sitting beside her. Lucy nodded her head.

"I only have Aunty Stella and then a ton of uncles." she said trying to count them all with her fingers.

"Well if you want Louise to be your auntie then I'm sure she'll take up the offer." he said making Lucy grin.

"Orders up." the guy behind the counter shouted. Danny stood up and took the 5 pizza boxes as Lucy opened the door for him.

--

They walked back into the building and Lucy flashed her badge to Ernie, the security guard, who chuckled and let them pass. Lucy took off her coat, which revealed her little lab coat underneath.

"Pizza's here!" she shouted as she entered the break room, where everyone was waiting. Danny placed the boxes on the table as Lindsay got plates from one of the cabinets. Everyone dived in and took some pizza.

Lucy took 'her' pizza over to where Louise was sat. "Louise, would you like a slice of my special pizza?" she asked holding it up to Louise.

"What's on it?" Louise asked smiling at the little girl.

"Only the best, Sausage, bacon and barbeque sauce." she replied licking her lips. Louise sat back and the smile disappeared.

"Honey I'm a vegetarian, so I can't eat that." she said. Lucy frowned.

"You're a vegetable?" she asked, Louise giggled and shook her head.

"Lucy, a vegetarian is someone who doesn't eat meat." Lindsay explained to Lucy, who burst out laughing.

"But that's stupid, why wouldn't you eat meat?" she asked.

"Well eating meat makes me feel unwell and I get a sore tummy." Louise said, Lucy nodded and put her pizza back on the table.

"Louise, would you like to be my Auntie?" she asked bating her eyelashes. Louise chuckled at the cute little girl.

"Of coarse I would love to be your Aunty." Louise replied picking Lucy up.

"Auntie Stella comes first because she's been here since I was born." Lucy said making everyone laugh once again.

"Well if everyone's done with lunch and family invitations, can we get back to work now?" Mac asked, looking at his watch.

"Okay squirt, time to get going." Lindsay said holding out her hand.

"Well I'll see you later Auntie Lou." Lucy said kissing Louise on the cheek. Louise smiled and kissed her back before Lucy skipped away with her mother.

"Welcome to the team kiddo." Stella said "A job and becoming an Auntie in one day…good luck." Louise laughed as they piled out the break room, ready to work.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was a kinda stupid story but please still review...it makes me happy! :)**


End file.
